


Tulip Petals

by starlightelixir



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternating Pronouns (on Sunny), Aubrey swears, Basil has Hanahaki... F, Hanahaki Disease, Honestly probably slow to update too HA, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nonbinary Sunny, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Timeskip, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightelixir/pseuds/starlightelixir
Summary: Things had been great, up until the summer that Kel, Aubrey, Sunny, and Basil graduated; at first, the group thought it would be a dream come true--Sunny had intentions on moving back and staying with Polly and Basil for the summer, Hero would be off of college for awhile, Kel was taking a year-long break between highschool and college, and Aubrey already had her job at Hobbeez. Shortly after Sunny moved back, however, Basil grew… Distant. He and Sunny were once again inseparable before Sunny came back, and no one has any idea what changed during the few days that Basil slipped away. Now everyone's worried, wondering what's wrong with him, and trying to figure it out.Meanwhile, Basil has been coughing up white flower petals and trying to hide the fact; this happened once, a few years ago--but now, it's happening near-daily.Takes place a couple years after the “true end” of Omori and during the summer after Sunny has moved back (and in with Basil); he, Basil, Aubrey and Kel have graduated, and Hero is visiting during the months off from college. Sunny uses they/he pronouns in this, and their pronouns will occasionally be interchanged/mixed up. He’s out to their friends.
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 133





	Tulip Petals

“He’s always been kinda fragile,” Kel said, taking his soda from the table and leaning back. “I mean. He got sick a lot when we were kids.” He fidgeted with the straw, pulling it up and down, causing it to make the hollow rubbing sound.

“And hurt.” Aubrey chimed in, leaning across the table. “He’s always got new bruises. And cuts. And scratches--can you fucking stop that?”

He stopped the motion, and made direct eye contact with Aubrey. “No.” He continued the motion.

“I’m gonna--”

“Back to Basil,” Hero interjected, reaching over and putting a hand over Kel’s, causing him to pout as the motion stopped. “I’m really worried about him. He’s been avoiding us lately, hasn’t he?”

“I swear, he’s probably just got a cold.” Kel pulled his cup away from Hero, rattling the ice. “Dude, I’m stimming.”

“I know,” Hero said softly. “I know, and I’m guessing you forgot your chew at home? But let’s try to find a common ground so Aubrey doesn’t get overwhelmed herself.” He reached back to dig through his bag, offering Kel a (much more quiet) set of spinner beads. “Now, back to Basil…”

“I’m just saying, bro. I’m pretty sure it’s just something small, nothin’ to worry about.”

“Polly said he’s been in his room a lot more lately, and that he hasn’t been taking care of the plants outside of his room as much.” Aubrey added, her voice a bit more quiet; she bounced her leg more rapidly than before. “Sunny’s been waking up early to water them for him.”

Kel’s face dropped. “Oh, I didn’t know about that. I thought, y’know,” He paused fidgeting with the stim toy in his hands, lowering it more into his lap. “I thought he was still… Taking care of things? It’s not like him to just… Abandon his plants.”

“We can talk to Sunny about it more when they’re on lunch? He should be out soon, anyway.”

“Aw, hell yeah!” Kel lit up at the mention of Sunny’s break--he slammed his hand--and the beaded fidget--on the metal table and stood to his feet, nearly knocking the chair behind him over in the process. “I’m gonna go ahead and order our food so that it’s here when he gets out, alright?”

And of course, before Kel could come back with their food, Sunny appeared, leaving the air conditioned doors of Fix-It and stepping into the bright world; the harsh sun made them turn their head, cupping their hand over their eye as a shield. He waved at Aubrey and Hero as he made his way to their table.

“Kel’s not here?” They asked, sitting down in Kel’s (former) seat.

“He’s just getting our food.” Hero offered a smile, glancing through the window and towards the counter. Kel had, in his wait for their food, gone to rapidly press buttons on the arcade machine.

“He looks a little distracted.” Aubrey chided. “I mean, it’s pretty fair, but.”

“He does have to wait for our food to get done, so I don’t think we can really… Call it a _distraction_.”

“You know how he and I can get when we play games. There’s no way he’s not drowning out everything else.” Aubrey added.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Hero sighed, resting his chin in his hand. “I’ve got faith in him, though.” He paused, looking over at Sunny again. “Anyways, we were kind of worried about Basil? Any idea what’s up with him?”

“He’s been getting sick a lot more often lately,” Sunny paused. “Where he would usually only have a problem with his stomach a couple times a week, or after eating certain things, now he’s constantly sick.”

“Yeah, we noticed, but he’s just kinda disappeared from all of us.” Aubrey pointed out. “Kinda sucks, and we’re all really worried about ‘em.”

“He’s not felt like being up much--I’m taking care of his flowers, and Polly’s been taking him food. She said the flowers in his room are fine, so… He’s taking care of those.”

“Food’s here!” The chime behind Sunny went off as Kel backed out, holding two pizza boxes--with a drink carrier and a sandwich stacked on top of the two. “I never actually feel bad for Gino when he complains about how we order a sandwich from here… I dunno, it’s not our fault he put it on the menu? But it still feels like a weird thing to complain about.”

“I think he’s just messing with us, Kel.” Hero reached out, helping Kel place the boxes on the table. “Aubrey, you and Kel wanted pepperoni, yeah? While Sunny exclusively eats cheese?”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Aubrey held the boxes steady, reaching into the bottom one--clearly labeled _PEPPERONI_ \--scoring herself a piece. She was followed by Kel, claiming two pieces.

“Oh, yeah, I got you some orange soda, Sunny. Hope that’s alright!”

“It’s fine.” Sunny offered a small smile, taking one of the drinks.

“Oh, yeah, Sunny said that Basil’s been acting extra weird lately.” Aubrey, her mouth full, spoke up again. She swallowed and cleared her throat. “Think he’s sick, or?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe his anxiety is just getting bad again?”

“Well, what about his therapist? Why can’t he talk to her about it?” Kel jumped in again.

“I don’t know, he’s still going to her--he went while I was at work a few days ago.”

“Good,” Hero breathed a sigh of relief, unwrapping his sandwich. “Just… Keep an eye on him, alright, Sunny? I think you’re the only one who can actually watch over him right now.”

“I’ll ask Polly later if you can stay over soon? Maybe we can get through to him together.”

“Hey, yeah!” Kel beamed. “That’s actually a solid plan--let’s do that!”

“I mean, there’s no way we’re going to get Basil out of his own house right now--let’s be real. It’s definitely better if we go to him.” Aubrey said, sliding the remainder of her pizza slice’s crust back into the box.

-

Basil found himself doubled over the bathroom sink; one of his hands digging into the porcelain of the sink, shakily clinging and pushing his weight up as best it could, and the other pressed to his mouth, covered in uncomfortably warm and slightly moist flower petals.

_I don’t know if I can breathe. Why can’t I breathe? What’s wrong with me, why--_ He was starting to panic at the thought, but was brought out of his thoughts by a gentle knock.

“Basil?” Polly’s voice, accompanied by another knock, came softly from outside of the bathroom door. “Are you getting sick? Do you need me to get you a bottle of water, a sprite, anything…?”

“N-No,” Basil choked out. “I’m fine, Polly, really. It’s just… Acid reflux.” He forced a smile, trying to convince himself.

He choked again, a few more white petals falling from his mouth as he did so. “It’s, I’m fine.” He said, more hoarsely and more quietly. “Actually, water would probably be nice, please? My throat is dry.”

“I’ll be right back--and I’ll make you soup for dinner, I don’t know what Sunny wants, but--”

Basil heaved a third time, this time, the petals caught mostly in his hand, rather than falling into the sink’s bowl.

_I don’t want to have to clean this,_ He thought to himself. _This isn’t normal, what is this?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long it's gonna take me to write this, so uhhh in advance thanks for your patience! Usually I like to write a few chapters ahead to like, buffer myself out but I haven't posted this year SOOO. [hands y'all this] also yes im writing another hanahaki au, and yes im writing despite having a migraine bc writing is Free Entertainment!
> 
> sometimes i post tidbits of WIPs and reblog writing memes/references and stuff on tumblr, and i take fanfic requests! so like if you wanna, my blog is starlightelixir.tumblr.com!


End file.
